


Bad Hair Day

by coldfusion9797



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor/Loki fluff the morning after they've spent the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

Loki woke to memories of the best night of his life. He was in Thor's bed. Thor lay sleeping on his stomach beside him, one great arm draped across Loki. This must be what Valhalla felt like. Beside him, Thor stirred and Loki felt Thor's hold on him tighten.

"Loki," Thor sighed and hearing his name said like that by Thor, well, it was perfect. Thor opened his eyes and gazed across at Loki, a smile playing on his lips. Loki loved the fondness he saw there, and Loki felt, maybe for the first time ever, that he was where he belonged. That was until the fondness melted from Thor's eyes, dancing laughter replacing it. Loki felt his temper begin to rise, he swore if this had all been a joke to Thor he'd castrate his brother right here in this very bed.  
"Have you looked in a mirror this morning?" Thor asked, laughter still dancing in his eyes.

"Of course not," and now Loki had to know. He sprang out of the bed to stand before the full length mirror. His hair was all over the place, much of it sticking out wildly, some strands hanging loosely around his face. It was out of control, something Loki could not abide. If there was one thing Loki liked, it was control. One of the first magic tricks he'd learned was in order to tame his impossible hair and he raised his hand now, intending to charm the unruly mess back into place. His hand hovered above his head, power spilling from his palm, but as he started to move his hand back to finish the job, Thor was suddenly beside him. Thor clamped his hand around Loki's wrist and pulled his hand away mid charm, ruining the effect completely. Blast, it'd be impossible to get right for the rest of the day.  
"Leave it, I like it."

"No one could like that," Loki said pointing to the reflection of his dishevelled hair, "you're making fun of me," he finished petulantly. Thor's smile softened, and in the mirror Loki watched as Thor moved to stand behind him. He pressed himself against Loki's back and wrapped his strong arms around Loki's waist. Loki stared at the mirror, captivated, as Thor rested his chin on Loki's shoulder and his eyes met Thor's reflected ones.

"No," Thor murmured against his cheek, "not in here. Out there maybe," and in the mirror Loki saw him glance towards the door, "but never in here." Loki continued to look into Thor's eyes and Loki believed him. Last night had been far too significant for it to be otherwise. Loki watched in the mirror as Thor pressed kisses to his face and neck, against his skin Loki felt the warm press of Thor's lips, the prickle of his beard, and the pleasure of it all was deliciously heightened by being able see himself and Thor, as Thor did so. Looking at the reflection of their naked bodies, with Thor's golden arms wrapped around him, resting against his own pale skin, they looked every inch the Gods they were. Their brilliant blue eyes, looked back at them and Thor's sunshine gold locks fell perfectly around his face (how had he managed that?)...if only Loki's hair was right. He lifted his hand again to fix it, but again Thor stopped him.

"Leave it," Thor breathed against his ear, and Loki turned his head to look into the real Thor's eyes, they held the promise of mischief. "It's only going to get messy again."


End file.
